


Done a Little Wrong (Need to Be Forgiven)

by ColoredGayngels



Series: I'll Be Your Life, Your Voice, Your Reason to Be. [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 100 kinks, Aftercare, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cock Warming, Collars, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Physical Abuse, Praise Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Link pads down the hall, barefoot, to the study as instructed. Ganon takes no notice of him as he enters, so he simply kneels beside Ganon’s desk as he’s meant to.It takes a good near ten minutes for Ganon to say anything to Link. “I’m not convinced that you learned your full lesson earlier.”





	Done a Little Wrong (Need to Be Forgiven)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to [ You Just Feel Used](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530347), so read that one first!
> 
> Bingo Square: On a Leash  
> 038\. Pet Play  
> Title from Modern Day Cain by I DONT KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Cleaning up doesn’t take long. Link removes the cuffs from his ankles as well as his ruined clothing, taking only a moment to mourn the torn sirwal, and sets the jewelry on his vanity. He dresses in the simple Voe trousers he’s to wear when alone with Ganon indoors, forgoing the belt and other trappings. The serving folk in the castle are accustomed to the little Hylian wandering in just trousers, no top or shoes, so he feels no embarrassment. 

Link pads down the hall, barefoot, to the study as instructed. Ganon takes no notice of him as he enters, so he simply kneels beside Ganon’s desk as he’s meant to. 

It takes a good near ten minutes for Ganon to say anything to Link. “I’m not convinced that you learned your full lesson earlier.”

“What do you-”

“Quiet,” Ganon barks, and Link’s mouth snaps shut. “You learned your place as a toy, but I don’t think you’ve learned your place as a  _ pet. _ Stand.”

Link scrambles to his feet. Ganon pulls another collar out of a drawer in his desk, gently removing Link’s normal one and replacing it with the heavier new one. “It would do you well to remember that while toys take what they are given, pets do as they are told.” He pulls out a chain as well, also a sturdier gold than Link’s normal one. Ganon hooks one end to the collar and the other to a loop built into the desk.

Then he starts giving orders.

“Kneel.”

Link drops to his knees.

“Be silent.”

Link nods.

“No touching. Me or yourself. Your hands will stay on your knees.”

Link sits back on his heels, resting his hands on his knees.

“Stay.”

Link does his best to get comfortable, now knowing he won’t be allowed to move.

“Be good.”

Link nods again. He can be good. He can be a good boy for his master, his owner.

“Until you can get it in your head that you’re a pet, you will be treated like one. Like a dog. I hope, for your best interest, that you learn quickly.”

Link isn’t sure how long he simply kneels beside the desk, listening to the scratch of Ganon’s pen on paper. He forces himself to keep his eyes open, still a tad drowsy and sore from being fucked so hard earlier, but he  _ has _ to be good.

At one point, Ganon stands, unclipping the leash from the desk. “Come,” he orders, and Link crawls alongside him as Ganon goes to fetch a book off of one of the study’s shelves. As they move back towards the desk, Ganon manages to trip over Link, knocking both off balance. There’s a kick to Link’s ribs as he lays there.

“What a shame,” Ganon says, disinterested. “And here I thought you were learning. Remember how easily I could replace you with someone more obedient.” Ganon scratches his chin. “Though that would be unfortunate, given how easy it was to train you.” Link’s eyes widen in fear, and he quickly gets back on his hands and knees. They make the rest of the walk back to the desk without incident.

“I will give you one last chance to prove yourself to me,” Ganon informs him. “Come under the desk.” Link obeys, crawling underneath the desk. “Good. Come between my legs and take me out. You’re going to warm my cock until I’m done working.” Link obeys again, wrapping his lips around the thick head and giving a few lazy sucks. He stops when there’s a sharp tug on his loose hair. “No tricks, pup. Just your pretty little mouth doing what it was made for.”

Link nods around Ganon’s cock. He sits there for an indefinite amount of time, jaw starting to ache. Ganon’s free hand comes down to pet his hair, and Link lets his head fall to the side to rest on Ganon’s leg, ensuring his master’s cock stays in his mouth.

When Ganon finally sets his pen down for the evening, he looks down to check on his boy. Link’s eyes are closed, lips still wrapped around Ganon, asleep with his head on Ganon’s thigh. Ganon pets him with an unusual fondness in his heart for the little hero, gently pulling Link off and righting himself. He unhooks the heavy collar from the boy’s neck, leaving it on the desk to be taken care of later.

He lifts Link up to take him to bed, small arms coming up to wrap around Ganon’s neck, a small face burrowing in his neck. Ganon knows the little Hylian depends on Ganon for security and care, knows there’s some sort of love there, but he hadn’t been aware that he too was coming to care for the boy in a way that reciprocated Link’s feelings.

Back in his chambers, he sets Link down on his (their?) bed. Everything from earlier has been picked up, meaning Link did as he was told and cleaned up even after Ganon had left him like that. The fondness surges through Ganon once more as he removes his armor. 

A soft whine comes from the bed. Ganon turns only to see Link’s sat up, rubbing his eyes and reaching his other hand out to Ganon. Ganon removes the last piece of armor and climbs into bed. Link immediately curls into his side, clutching at Ganon’s arm. Bleary-eyed, Link looks up at Ganon in nervous expectation.

Ganon gives him a soft smile. “You did well, little one. It’s time to sleep now.”

Link nods and buries his face into Ganon’s chest. Ganon himself falls asleep like that, Link against his side, his own hand buried in blond hair.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
